


Let's Fall in Love

by orphan_account



Series: Rumblr Promptacular [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, also BOUTIQUES, cozy little aus, ficlets that will vary WILDLY in length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Your name is Kanaya Maryam and despite the fact that you’re arguably the most well dressed individual on the East Coast, you’re still nervous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A collection of ficlets from prompts on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna vary hugely in length, but they're all going to include some sort of relationship, be it family or romance or whatever. Love is a wonderful thing!!
> 
> The title is a direct reference to the song by Mother Mother.
> 
> EDIT: The original prompt was from capnregendurp; "Feferi asks Kanaya for fashion advice."
> 
> (Also, I'm posting this from my phone, so bear with me.)

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and despite the fact that you’re arguably the most well dressed individual on the East Coast, you’re still nervous.

The door chimes as Feferi barges into the boutique, a chillate in one hand, her cell phone in the other. In lieu of a greeting, she shoves it into your greedy fists, continuing past the counter and into a change room. Despite your insistence that bribery will get her nowhere, she knows you. Cold drinks are your lifeblood.

"I hope you’ve got somefin ready for me, or else I’m coming out naked."

You gently pass a long, flowing sundress over the dressing room door. It’s a red and pink blended number; a pattern that reminds you of bloody seafoam. You made it with Feferi in mind, but you aren’t about to tell her that. You wish you could. You wish that you could find it in yourself to tell her that she’s ruthless and arrogant and absolutely gorgeous, but you don’t. Instead, you take a seat on the sofa, stirring your drink with renewed intensity.

Though you feign annoyance, you really do enjoy her weekly visits. You like the banter and, let’s face it, Feferi’s wardrobe would be a disaster if she didn’t have someone to consult with. You’re doing the public a service. There’s also something about seeing her in clothes that you designed that sets off a possessive ache deep inside your core.

When Feferi steps out of the dressing room, you nearly drop your drink. She is beautiful and you are certain that you made the right choice in picking this outfit.

The dress flows from her body, snug around her chest, but light and billowing just below her breasts. She is positively ethereal and your brain stutters for a moment to process it. The grin she gives you ought to be illegal.

Stepping forward, you pull her hair away from her face. You take a bobby pin from your pocket, pinning it in place. It still has the unruly and wild look that makes your breath catch, but now you can see her warm, friendly face in full.

"It’s beautiful, Kanaya," she says, the dress fluttering as she twirls. "You’re amazing, thank you."

The way she makes you beam with a only a few words is ridiculous, but you’re far too busy floating to care.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are being accepted over at ismenkresafee.tumblr.com 
> 
> Come check it!
> 
> This chapter's song is Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) by Regina Spektor


End file.
